Hit by the Thunderbolt
by ChocolateTherapy
Summary: Oneshot. Based off of GirlMeetsSemiFormal. Lucas and Maya dance. Enjoy.


**A/N: So this is my first GMW fic, and I'm a little rusty with my writing. There's also a scene that mirrors a scene in BMW that I absolutely love, so props for those who spot it. And yes I know the title is related to The Godfather. Also I'm used to writing fics based on older characters, so this was a bit of a challenge for me. Hope you Enjoy!**

 **Hit by the Thunderbolt**

"Alright, it's time to slow it down a little, so find that special someone, and dance the night away," a soft, wistful melody filled the gymnasium as the DJ finished his cheesy announcement. Lucas plopped into one of the folding chairs peppered around the outskirts of the dance floor, watching with amusement, as his fellow peers flittered around like gnats, either trying to find a dance partner or desperately trying to avoid one.

His enjoyment faded slightly, however, when he spotted Charlie Gardner offering Riley his hand. She hesitated for a moment before smiling and letting him lead her out onto the dance floor amongst the other couples. Charlie's arms wrapped around Riley's waist and she, in turn, rested her hands on his shoulders grinning widely, eyes sparkling.

Seeing Riley gaze up dreamily at another guy was- strange, Lucas decided, but not upsetting. Which was also- strange. Shouldn't he be jealous? It was true that he and Riley were not a couple. Yet they had an unspoken, unofficial- _thing_. Lucas was supposed to feel something, right? He really _liked_ Riley-didn't he? She was pretty and innocent and sweet and all of the things he should want. But this pseudo-friendship/relationship limbo they were both caught up in was slowly becoming more complicated. As Lucas watched the couple slowly rotate in a circle swaying to the melody, he felt concerned about his friend's feelings, suspicious of Charlie's intentions, and even slightly overprotective. But he wasn't envious or angry or-

"How goes it, Huckleberry?" Maya suddenly materialized in Lucas's line of vision breaking his train of thought. As usual she was smirking at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"How did you manage to get out of dancing with Farkle?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"The same way you managed to sneak off and sulk in a corner," she countered crossing her arms over her chest and cocking an eyebrow.

"I didn't sneak," angling his body toward her, "and I'm not sulking, I just needed a breather."

"Right," Maya answered, unconvinced as she turned her head in the general direction of where Charlie and Riley were dancing.

"What's the matter," she asked, twisting back to Lucas, "embarrassed by your two left feet?"

"Hardly," His mother had forced him to take ballroom lessons until he moved to New York.

"Alright, prove it then," Maya challenged hauling her friend out of his chair by his arm, "c'mon, Hopalong, it's time to Dosey Doe!"

The blonde force of nature dragged Lucas to the center of the dance floor, "just so we're clear, you do realize that this isn't a Hoe Down, right? We're not at a Honky Tonk-ah!"

Lucas cut Maya off by grasping her hand and twirling her out, before swinging her back into his arms and dipping her expertly.

"I think I'll be just dandy, ma'am," he answered smugly, as he brought her upright, "but thank you for your concern." He knew how much his calm, polite, unfazed-by-everything Texas Gentleman routine got under her skin. And getting under Maya Hart's skin was one of his favorite pastimes.

"Well, Sundance it looks like those Square dancing lessons paid off."

"Careful that almost sounded like a compliment, Ms. Hart."

A scoff, an eye roll, and a sarcastic "please," was her reply, "besides, Farkle can do the same thing. Consider me unimpressed."

"Challenge accepted," with that Lucas glided and whirled Maya through the throng of teenagers who were awkwardly touching and stiffly shifting from side to side. Lucas was impressed that Maya kept up with him, that is, until a few moments later when he felt her pull against his hold, not attempting to get away just endeavoring to take control of the dance, "quit trying to lead, Maya."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are I can feel you," he accused, squeezing her waist and tugging her body into his.

He meant to make her misstep, to throw her off balance so he could take back control. But when his body brushed against hers- everything stopped. The air whooshed out of his body stopping him in his tracks. It was like being struck by a thunderbolt, hard and fast in his solar plexus, leaving behind an electric, piquant wake that crackled and vibrated over his skin. And when it was gone, Lucas found himself transfixed by surprised cerulean orbs gawking up at him through long, dark lashes.

Maya was beautiful, Lucas had always known that, but suddenly he realized how much he noticed. How petite and delicate she really was, how even in the dimly lit gym her skin still possessed an unearthly ethereal glow that contrasted perfectly against the rich crimson color of her dress. How faerie-like her features were, big eyes, heart shaped face, stubborn little chin, cute snub nose. And her lips- sweet and plump and red and-

"Uh, Huckleberry?" She sounded as breathless as he felt.

Good. At least he knew he wasn't alone.

Lucas blinked dumbly, still staring at her lips, "yes?"

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

He shifted gaze back to her eyes drowning in the vulnerability and confusion he found there. And in something else, some unfamiliar emotion he couldn't name. Didn't want to name. Lucas subconsciously pulled her closer, wanting to feel the comforting warmth of her body against his again.

Maya leaned into him as if pulled by an invisible force, like she couldn't resist, like she had no desire to resist. "I mean it Ranger Rick, stop," her breathy tone belying the implied threat, "you're giving me the heebie jeebies,"

Lucas swallowed hard and spoke without thinking, "no."

Maya's eyes widened, and she seemed at a loss for words. Any other time Lucas would have reveled in making the blonde beauty speechless, but-

A loud, upbeat tune abruptly blared through the speakers, and Lucas and Maya both jumped, startled, breaking whatever spell they had been under. There was an awkward pause as the two teens gaped at one another, an uncomfortable heaviness permeating the air.

"Uh- well thanks for the-uh-dance, Ranger Rick," Maya said, attempting to break the tension as she untangled herself from Lucas's embrace, the rosy flush on her cheeks traveling down her neck.

"Yeah," Lucas replied, running a nervous hand through his hair and taking a much-needed step back and definitely not noticing the blush on her neck traveling lower. He felt dizzy and out of breath, but mostly he felt perplexed. Extremely perplexed. Maya cleared her throat, looking everywhere, but at the native Texan, "I-I'm gonna go find Riley."

"Right Yes. That-uh- that sounds like a great plan. Yes. You-you should do that. Now," Lucas rambled.

"Right," Maya started walking backwards, "so, see ya."

She turned on her heel so fast her dress flared out at the end, leaving Lucas standing alone in the middle of the dance floor, watching her disappear into the crowd. There was an odd achy feeling in the center of his chest, like his insides had been scorched, branded by something he was to young to recognize.


End file.
